The present invention is directed generally to a child-resistant product dispenser and, in particular, to a container adaptable for use in connection with pills, capsules, tablets or liquid which includes a rotatable cap which can be opened only in a predetermined orientation and which may provide automatic relocking into the child-resistant mode upon closure.
The need for child-resistant product containers such as bottles containing medicines in liquid or pill form is well-known and accepted. Over the years, various constructions have been developed and marketed which provide child-resistant properties. Such containers are designed to make it most difficult for young children to open the containers thereby preventing the possibility of poisoning.
One such device commonly used on aspirin bottles or other such medicine containers includes a threaded cap which requires both downward pressure and simultaneous turning to permit unthreading of the cap. In another well-known design, the sides of the cap must be squeezed inwardly during turning thereof to permit unthreading.
In another known construction, a snap-on cap is rotatably supported on the top of a bottle, and can only be removed through excess upward force when the cap is oriented in a special position with respect to the container.
Unfortunately, in all of the prior art constructions described above, the child-resistant attributes of the configuration make it difficult even for adults to open, and most often make it impossible for the elderly or those with arthritis or other manipulative diseases to open the prior art child-resistant containers.
It would be most desirable to provide a product dispenser which is child-resistant, in that it proves most difficult for a child to open, while at the same time permitting others to open the container, and which may also provide automatic locking into a child-resistant mode on closing. The present inventor has developed such a child-resistant product dispenser.